


Don't talk to me

by ColePike



Category: Elvis Cole - Robert Crais
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColePike/pseuds/ColePike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew jury duty could be so dangerous? Elvis Cole and Joe Pike meet but not under the best of circumstances. Someone may have accidentally dented a certain cherished red Jeep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't talk to me

Coming soon friends.


End file.
